Four times Alex kissed Gene
by EruvandeAini
Summary: and one time she didn't. One shot silliness.


~*~

1.

As always, Alex and the rest of the team had reached breaking point long after Luigi, who had retired to bed. Chris and Shaz ambled away together, nuzzling noses, and Ray had staggered off in disgust.

"Well then, Guv, you have me all to yourself," Alex announced, flirting without conviction.

They had been in this situation many times before, and Gene, despite his outward Alpha male, seemed happy to apply his steel determination to just keeping it simmering. Alex blinked, realizing she was mangling her metaphors even in her own internal monologues, mirroring the way Gene spoke even in her thoughts.

"And the dutiful pleasure of walking up the stairs behind you to look at your arse," he smiled, hands in pockets. He was wearing the silver suit, black shirt with the tie hanging loose.

He wasn't going to make a move, was he? She wiggled so exaggeratedly that she felt like Jessica Rabbit, but he only coughed slightly until they reached the top of the trattoria stairs. They stood there for a minute, Gene's hair swaying in the spring breeze. His expression was inscrutable.

"Oh, bugger this!" Alex said, grabbing his lapel and pushing him against the railing. She pressed her mouth to his and matched the pressure with the rest of her body. She felt him yield to it a little, one hand slipped down to the curve of her backside.

Then, frustratingly, he pulled back.

"If you think I'm happy to take you up against railing like a tom, you're far too drunk. Come on," he said.

~*~

2.

Alex could see Ray and Chris doing their version of nonchalant. It was a very good fit for 'conspicuous' and it meant their mark – the odious little drug peddler they wanted to arrest after the deal – was avoiding them. Unfortunately, it made Alex and Gene's hiding place less secure too.

"Bloody Hell, those two clowns really do think this is an audition for the pink bloody panther. We're about to be rumbled!" Gene snapped.

"Hold on, I've got an idea!" Alex whispered, standing square in front of Gene, hands on his shoulders, pulling him to her. In the dark, their faces bumped awkwardly, nose to nose at first before she found his mouth. She pressed her mouth against his with enthusiasm, but his response was a slow tenderness that seemed out of place as a distraction.

"Put your back into it!" she hissed, breaking away briefly.

When she re-engaged, he matched the pressure, even wrapping his arms around her torso as their mark walked past. After a few breathtaking seconds, she pulled back and patted his shoulder.

"That was more like it," she patronized, missing the distinctly pissed-off expression on his face.

~*~

3.

"So that's the link!" Alex exclaimed. "It was Stockford all the time!"

She threw her hands up in jubilation and instinctively grabbed Gene by the neck, kissing him with close-mouthed yet triumphant fierceness. Letting go, she busied herself with the rest of the details, leaving him standing, swaying a little, not sure if he should be smiling or scowling.

~*~

4.

_15mg morphine, intravenous, nurse. There's clearly some pain._

It was a dull Friday afternoon when Alex felt the lurch in her chest, a sudden whoosh of euphoria that was so intense she dropped her biro. The love she felt for the people in the room was overwhelming. Sweet Shaz, poor biddable Chris, rough diamond Ray, and most of all that man sat with his feet up on his desk.

She loosened the satin pussy bow at her neck and flicked out her hair as she walked into his office. She sighed heavily as she walked round the desk.

"Gene Hunt," she breathed.

"The same," he responded, looking up.

"Gene, Gene, Gene…" she said, twirling a curl in one finger and tracing another round the corner of his desk as she spoke.

"Is there an echo in here?" he said, feet still on the desk.

Alex hoisted them off and dropped them unceremoniously to the floor, Gene pitching forward in surprise. She prowled up the length of his legs like a cat, pausing at his crotch and lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Bloody hell, are you on the sauce, Bols?" he demanded, but his tone wasn't nearly as hard as it could have been.

"I am showing my appreciation for the wonderful, heroic DCI, Gene Hunt…" she continued moving further up his body until she was laid along it's length, face to face with him.

Gene shot a glance into the main office, where people had begun to take notice.

"Ah, Bols…" he said nervously, but didn't have time to finish and coaxing before she sucked in his lower lip, running her tongue along it. He had even less time to breathe before she claimed the rest of his mouth with her soft lips. The heterosexual male response was predictable, and he indulged in a few seconds worth of her body against his before breaking the kiss.

She looked at him sulkily, having trouble focusing on his face, and a second later, fainted on his shoulder.

~*~

5.

"Of course I can drive this thing better than you can," Gene scoffed, spinning round a turning with aplomb.

"I'll only admit it if you acknowledge I am just as good," Alex was adamant.

He handbrake-turned into his unofficial parking space, directly in front of the Fenchurch East entrance. He gave Alex a triumphant raised eyebrow look.

"No," he said flatly, getting out.

"Stubborn bas…" Alex muttered as she grasped her door handle and pushed the door open.

"Listen, Mrs-too-bloody-cocky-for-her-own-good, this car is an extension of my very self. Saying you can handle it is saying you can handle me, and that is verging on the ridiculous," he said.

She walked around the front of car, running her hand along the paintwork and coming to stand next to the driver's door.

"I don't think it's ridiculous. I just don't think you can surprise me," she said, her lips quirking into a half smile.

He put his hand next to hers on the roof paintwork and pouted his mouth slightly, thinking. He looked down, then up again, swiftly putting his other hand around her and pulling her flush to his body. Her eyes widened in shock, as the intensity of his gaze left her breathless. He leaned his head close, and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her face. She pressed her lips together, waiting for the kiss she was sure was coming.

Suddenly he pulled away, and she swayed back, glad the Quattro was there to keep her from toppling completely over. He was walking away before she quite registered what was going on.

"There," he said over his shoulder and winking. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"


End file.
